Beauty Always comes with dark thoughts
by The Scarlet-Mockingjay
Summary: Nadine Smith Has always captivated people with her beauty, yet her past is unknown. Surrounded in life's shadow Nadine begins a journey to find out her past but will she realise her past isn't exactly what she wants it to be… Rewritten from Awakening
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

An Arrow flew through the misty morning air, the morning wind flowing through the emerald leaves as she wrapped her arms around her dark cerulean cape. Light tanned hands hold on to an oak bow and strawberry blonde straight hair hung against a lightly tanned face. Hazel eyes shone slightly against the suns harsh gaze.

Silently, Nadine stood where she stood, she could hear a rustle in the bushes in the woods before her. She silently pulled on her string, at the same time breathing in, her eyes trained on the area before her. Quickly a boar walked out oblivious to Nadine and her trained arrow upon it. As she was going to shoot two hands blinded her as they covered her eyes, with confusion she let go of the arrow, she knew she missed the boar as she heard it squeal with fright and It had ran away! "There goes my meal for tonight" she sighed wriggling out the hands grip before lips connected with hers.

The small kiss broke very quickly, A Boy the same age as Nadine smiled and so did Nadine. "You're getting better at archery Nadine" the boy with untameable brown hair replies Nadine shrugged it off. "Jamie, if you keep distracting me I swear I'll shoot you myself." she replied sweetly before walking off. Jamie followed her calling out to her as she walked in front "Don't forget Lord Beckett will be arriving today and Tonight's the ball for his arrival." Nadine did remember of course, she had to remember tonight…

~That Evening~

Fort Charles was a hive of activity. People dancing with each other, others striking conversations and yet Nadine stood alone in the shadows. Watching, analysing, observing… Nadine was at the docks when the endeavour arrived, but something didn't sit well with her at all. The man who had arrived seemed so familiar yet she had never met him in her life… "It's a nice evening miss smith I'm surprised you're not dancing." A Voice sent shudders down her spine it was Beckett "I'm sorry lord Beckett I have a friend waiting for me" she left and ran into the crowd but she never realised he smirk on his face…

**A/N This Has been rewritten from Awakening I hope you enjoy This story and My Oc's Nadine and Jamie I don't own pirates of the Carribean I only own those two **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One  
Whispers in the Dark

"Can I trust You, Jamie Smith?"

Nadine spun her under friends arm before her friend picked up and spun her around. Jamie Smiled as they both spun around and yet he was captivated by the young lady in the blue dress "If you like Nadine," he pulled her close to him and their foreheads rested on one another's "But where's the fun in that." Nadine Always Loved being in Jamie's company but what else was going on through her mind… Nadine realised their lips were nearing each other she accepted the kiss like it was a new sensation to her, Jamie moves a small lock of her hair away from her face. A year ago when Nadine first arrived at Port Royal, there was a boy who loved a girl, and her laughter was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering.

Gunshots, Several gunshots rang out alerting the pair. Nadine looked around the adults ran away from where they were standing, screams escape the women and the men held their woman tightly, trying to get them to a safe place. She noticed soldiers running, their guns in their hands. The whole room erupted with screams, shouts and gun shots. Nadine remembered the fight on-board the dauntless and she watched her mother die. With fear in her eyes she ran trying to escape the violence not hearing Jamie shout for her.

Her heart pounded, sweat started to roll down her face. Telling her she was scared and she agreed. She was scared of pirates but after the attack on the way here, she had been terrified of them. Since she was a little girl she was weak and she had no idea what to do, hiding seemed the best option, she hid away from her past and she was alone…

Nadine Was always Alone…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:  
Silent Moments

The night after the pirate Incident had left Nadine shaken, people have been wondering where she had vanished to but yet she refused to say anything. No one knew about her past not even Jamie. Yet she didn't expect something bad to happen with the pair of them not the way she expected…

~Fort Charles~

"Where were you last night or what exactly happened to you last night?" Jamie asked catching Nadine by surprise as she entered the fort, Nadine walked off not answering his question which angered him even more. "Nadine, what in hell is the matter with you!" he yelled in anger as he grabbed her wrist, making the scared young lady look at him. Fear, In Nadine's cerulean eyes he saw fear. She broke free and ran as fast as she could Jamie didn't go after her instead he watched as she ran away unaware of his boss watching the whole event unfolding…

Nadine Blinked back the tears as she sat silently against the wall, Pain laced through her body as her tears kept flowing everything from her past resurfacing. Hiding away from the world all she really felt like was a ghost in this concrete world. Growing up no one looked up to her, she had no one to look up to or inspire her to do great things... Jamie was the only person who gave his time to her, she noticed that. They nearly kissed last night! A warm feeling burst through her, making her heart pound of excitement. But she ruined the magic by running away?

_"Oh, I need the darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
Oh, I need this  
I need a lullaby  
A kiss good night  
Angel sweet love of my life  
Oh, I need this  
I'm the slow dying flower  
In the frost killing hour  
Sweet turning sour and untouchable  
Do you remember the way that you touched me before  
All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored"_

Running. Is that all Nadine's life was all about, running away from fears she had harbored since she was a young child or was it another fear she had hidden? The fear of the unknown Isolation and loneliness, People leave people in the world for one reason. To hope they have a safer life, yet how safe could Nadine be if pirates were chasing her again after so long.

**A/N the lyrics in italics are from the song my skin by Natalie Merchant All rights to her and I hope my readers enjoy this chapter as I wanted to give a little bit of an argument with my Oc's Nadine and Jamie Next chapter will be more exciting.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three  
Kidnaped

A/N This chapter is going to be split but trust me this chapter is going to be exciting as ever I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I only Own my Oc's Nadine And Jamie

Nadine stood on the stage inside Fort Charles; singing was the only hobby, besides her archery, to keep her troubled mind at bay. Sometimes slipping into the past was a blessing in disguise for Nadine but it was the horrors she held which always tormented her soul. The argument three weeks ago had also shattered her into two pieces she had never seen him since then but knowing him it was probably for the best.

Something's always are for the best…

_These days feel so cold and lonely, Before I would laugh, Before I would I was being silly, Before I was someone Grey clouds gather in great masses, A figure in black stays close to me, I call him friend, I call him my shadow, But I really know he is death._

Looking out to the deep cerulean sea. Nadine never realized the beauty yet it held, yet such power it wielded, "Looks are not everything" she reminded herself coldly. Through is beauty, the ocean held many secrets, some men are too scared to tell, those do are classed as mad. Death the ocean had seen...too many or too little. Nadine never knew claimed by her soulless heart or the war of memories.

Nadine felt her hair on the back of her neck standing up it wasn't cold but she walked into the forest grabbing her archery equipment. Quickly, she walked away from the beach trying to conceal her fragile yet isolating tears. Silence never lasted long with Nadine, Cackling laughter surrendered her and fear consumed her.

_Hello. I love you. I'm sorry used to be so easy. Goodbye. I Miss you. I hate you. Used to be so hard. Smiling. Laughing. Feel so fake. I want to go. I want to stay. I want to go._ _I want to stay._

She tried to escape but it was pointless, they had her trapped and alone with no one to call to. All Nadine wanted to do was to make up to her friend but now she was captured by pirates the enemy she hated…

_These words are like a cycle in my mind! Are my mad? Are my losing? Why does it all seem too hard to breathe all sudden? The cold blade used to nothing. The cold blade... hello old friend. Blood spilt. Words burnt into me. When will this all end?_

**A/n Cliff-hanger… the poem doesn't belong to me it belongs to the rocker of the outlaws can you please check her work as she's amazing hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
the reveal and the rescue

A/N this is a continuation from my last chapter I hope you enjoy I only own Nadine and Jamie and pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney. Big thank you to the rocker of the outlaws for her help chapter is for you

Many men surrounded her; fear filled her as she saw pleasure and hunger in their dark eyes. Then banging could be heard on the ship's deck. "I told you not to harm her any way or form." A woman of her early twenties walked up to her, her clothes tatty, dark but light as black ankle boots. A purple feather branded in her dark raven hair. She looked fierce and the men listened to her. Surprised she felt as she was the first woman pirate and captain...

One thing is for sure Nadine had no idea where she was exactly. She thought was safe at Port Royal but now where she was wasn't the home she knew, Raven stared at the young woman before her, she saw how scared she was and seeing her hardest not to show it all reminding her of her mother. She straightens her back. "I told you not to harm the girl in any way for form." She saw how tightly they were holding her and the marks on her arms.

Nadine didn't show that she was scared childhood fears emerging and she bit her lip "w-where am I?" she asked but her bravery faltered "On board of the grim reaper lass, where I promise you ye be safe." She replied much to Nadine's horror.

"No this isn't where I belong" Nadine tried to hide her fears "I want to go home!" "Where is home then Nadine?" Raven asked trying to keep her cool. "I promise you are much safer here than anywhere near that land and near him."

"Somewhere not on-board your pirates ship that s for certain!" Nadine's reply sharply erupted all she wanted to run but to where...

Raven rolled her eyes. She ordered the men holding her to put her in the cabin. As they did she ordered the others to put a great distance between them and the island she used to call home. "I promised you I always am there for you, but I let you down." She whispered in the air looking up to the sky.

"Let me go please!" Nadine banged on the door loudly before giving up she finally broke into tears. Raven opened the door slowly and walked in, one hand held a tray of food and drink, the other she quickly closed the door. She placed the food on her desk. "It's yours as I thought you'd be hungry."

"Why are you doing this...?" Nadine turned around. Eyes raw from tears "I was safe there why do this..."

Raven couldn't help but let out a chuckle but didn't say an answer. Instead she sat down on her chair and stared at the young girl. A few seconds she let the silence be the answer. "Am I doing wrong?" She asked. "If I was no one you mostly be dead or worse be hurt in forms you don't want to think about. I could easily let you be those things but I...you were never save there lass. It was never your home. Where is home? Home this is ship. Where I was born is now full of ghosts and demons I made...that is why I sail."

"I had friends people who cared for me! They are never going to see me again..." Nadine looked down to her hidden bracelet. "I had someone who cared for me in ways people never knew I'm never going to say good... I'm never ever going to see him again!"

Raven lowered her apple from her lips and slowly wiped her lips with her sleeve. "Oh...love." She simply said. "I knew someone who she thought she was in fall...it didn't really go...well correctly on both halves." She stood up and looked out of the window. "Past is a tough thing to overcome trust me, you need to overcome them and the truth...which you wouldn't like."

Nadine stood in silence "I'll never betray the people who helped me." She said "not now not ever" Raven just continued to stare at the horizon before her, letting her feelings show.

Nadine sighed eyes wondering to her bracelet "I... Need you Jamie please...?" She whispered

I'm not going to hurt you Nadine. That was never going to happen. I promised someone to keep you safe and that is what I'm planning to do. You can either stop moaning and I'll you why you are here, or you mop around- even jump of the ship but we are miles away from any island and you most probably can't swim or get eat alive by sharks before anyone finds you are missing. SO what is it going to be?

"Why am I here then if you're 'protecting' me? Pirate or not you still kidnapped me and the navy will make sure I'm home safe and sound" Nadine was angry enough. Being taken away from her home. All those months of being careful had taken its toll "Ha navy...what can they do to me?" Raven asked. "Let me ask you something, who really cares for you back on land? Would they come searching for you until you are found...dead or alive, would they fight for you? "

"A boy who I know will come for me no matter what." Replied Nadine trying to hide her emotions by a hidden barrier. "Are you sure about that? It looked like you broke his heart yesterday." Nadine fell silent "I... It was a misunderstanding" A misunderstanding she never wanted to reveal

"Whatever you say lass." she turned around. "the worlds a harsh place, i know too much that i shouldn't" "It's not harsh enough" Nadine opened the door "just leave me alone..." Raven folded her arms. "Fine, you just look like her. You act just like her. I'm just protecting you from him, sorry for doing the right thing." "Who do I need protecting from?" Yelled Nadine in anger "why is everything a riddle why!"

"You're...father." Hearing those words the captain froze and Nadine stood speechless "What..." asked Nadine no one had mentioned him since she was a child hell she never knew him full stop. "Your father. You know your mother didn't get you from a stalk. I thought you would know about that...when men and women are supposedly in love...they..."

"Okay I never knew my father though so how..." Nadine stopped herself as she noticed the captain went silent. Raven took her time to reply. Anger was visible. He hated that man for what he done to one of her close friends, the only one who understood her, if she could, she would have killed him herself but the kid had the right to know her own father is...doesn't she?

Raven walked around her desk and took out a diary from the drawer and walked back to her Nadine before walking back. "Your mother kept a dairy. She put everything in there, all her feelings and thoughts. I haven't looked inside it; I promise I wouldn't do that to her or the dead. I'm sorry kid you have to know like this. If I had my way you would have a better life you both would've. But I promise this Kid, if I ever set my eyes on your father again, I kill him...well I try for both your sakes. I just want to protect you not hurt you."

~The Next Morning~

the sounds of the waves gently awoken Nadine from her sleep, Last night seemed like a blur for her but she knew she was still on the grim reaper. Homesick, that's what Nadine felt. She glanced down to her mother's diary then she felt the tears fall down her face. How naïve she was, he was there right in front of her and she never knew…

Nadine saw Raven was at the wheel staring before her, she was stirring the ship but she noticed she wasn't there; lost in daydream. Taking a deep sigh she took the stairs. "Ah Hello Nadine, had a good night sleep?" Raven asked. "I did thank you," she replied "I'm sorry about last night." She didn't even get a response but it didn't take long for her to realise why.

"Captain, We got the endeavour on our stern and gaining!" Everyone on the ship began heading into battle station raven stared hard at the incoming endeavour. Anger Nadine saw in her dark eyes. "Nadine go back in my cabin, you be safe there then out here!" Raven ordered before taking control of her ship. "Your time is near an end monster" Nadine hid away fear hitting her but she held her mother's journal tightly in her hand…


End file.
